


Beg For It

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Sexual Torture, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, carl is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: This is just a shameless smut piece I felt like writing, tbh. I hope you guys enjoy it!Also, to avoid any misunderstandings and hate comments: Negan is in his late 40's, and I aged Carl up to 18/19. Okay, cool! Enjoy!





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shameless smut piece I felt like writing, tbh. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Also, to avoid any misunderstandings and hate comments: Negan is in his late 40's, and I aged Carl up to 18/19. Okay, cool! Enjoy!

It’s a fucked up game that they play, time after time. But it’s one that he craves; that they BOTH crave. Carl’s hands were bound together with intricate knots and restrained behind his back. The bite of the rope was familiar; arousing. He was laying on the bed, face down with his ass in the air to present himself to his lover. His tight, pink hole was glistening with lubricant that he’d used earlier to prep and stretch himself open as he was instructed to do when Negan had called him over his lunch break several hours earlier.

He’d been instructed to bring himself to the edge as many times as the man wanted during their last play session; and that had been four days ago. He was in shambles, his body begging desperately for some sort of release..but he wasn’t allowed until the older man gave him permission. And if the cock ring wrapped snugly around the base of his rock hard erection was anything to go by, he could tell it wasn’t going to be for a while longer.

“Oh baby boy…look at you. Look how nice and open you are for me..fuck your beautiful.” Negan breathed, rubbing his hands gently over the teen’s ass cheeks. He spread them apart, licking his lips when he saw a glistening trail of lubricant running down the teen’s thigh. “Your hole looks so good baby I could just eat it up. That pretty shimmer..”

The teen could only whimper in response. He couldn’t find the words; but the sharp smack that hit him on his right cheek made him yelp in surprise. 

“Speak when you’re spoken to, baby. You’ve been such a bad boy..I need you to refresh my memory so I can think up a just punishment. Now, tell daddy what a bad little boy you were.”

Carl choked on a broken moan, taking in a trembling breath. “I..I made myself cum…w-without permission daddy I’m sorry.” 

“And just how did you do that, baby?”

“I-I took the key..from your bag…a-and I unlocked th-the toy box. I took one of m-my toys out and..” another crack on his left cheek this time.

“Speak up, boy. Quit sniveling and tell me.”

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry…I got a warm bath and I fucked myself so hard daddy...so hard right in my..right in my tight ass while I stroked my cock. I’m sorry..I promise I won’t do it again just..please..”

“Please what, baby?”

“Please..please fuck me. Daddy please I need to cum..i-it’s been days. Need to feel your cock inside of me..”

Negan chuckled, running his fingers gently down the teen’s spine. “Such a little slut for me, aren’t you? So eager to have me fill up that greedy hole of yours. Good boys don’t talk that way, you know that. I don’t think you deserve me fucking you.”

Carl sobbed, trying to press back desperately into his hands, only to have him pull away. “FUCK. Daddy please! I need you..need your fingers..your mouth..your cock anything please!!” Carl begged. Negan just laughed, seeing the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

“Oh baby..don’t you know I fucking love to see you cry? You’re such a filthy slut for me…don’t you know what a dirty boy you are?” he brought down to harsh slaps against the teen’s ass again, the force making him fall flat on his stomach. He picked up his favorite black whip and couldn’t help the grin that formed on his lips. “Oh baby I’m going to make you fucking bleed.”

He did just that. Crack after crack relentlessly across the teen’s ass and thighs. The welt formed with ease, blood running across his pale skin. Ideally he only actually got about two open wounds on the upper part of his beautifully round ass cheeks because Negan wasn’t that cruel. But he relished in the sobbing he could hear coming from the boy; he could see the tears openly running down his face. 

“Look at you..crying like a fucking baby. You can’t even handle a little punishment for being such a filthy fucking slut.”

“Please daddy..please..” 

“Don’t worry. You can have what you want now. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk right when I’m fuckin’ done.” He made sure to slick himself up just a bit while the teen was distracted before he grabbed ahold of his hips and yanked him back up onto his knees. He slid in with one quick and harsh but fluid motion.

The teen cried out, feeling hot bursts of arousal flooding through his body. He loved this; the pain, the taunting, the roughness. He loved it so fucking much he couldn’t put it into words. The marks that would be there for days after Negan was done with him…

“Oh fuck me..fuck you’re so fucking tight Carl. You feel so fuckin’ amazing; Take it all in baby.” He started a harsh pace, purposely avoiding the teen’s prostate. He could hear him mumbling, more begging; more pleading with the man to get him off. So, he angled his hips just so and set to smacking straight into the bundle of nerves the boy so badly wanted him to hit. 

“Please..oh fuck daddy please…your cock feels so good..” he sobbed, happy when the man let him thrust his hips back to meet him. 

“You want to cum?”

The teen nodded vigorously, whining when he felt the man pull out of him. Negan settled on his back, maneuvering Carl into his lap. He grabbed his hips again and sat him down on his cock ever so slowly. The teen keened, letting his head drop back.

“Ride me like the fucking whore that you are and MAYBE I’ll let you cum soon.”

“Yes..oh fuck yes..daddy I’ll do whatever you want.” the teen picked up the pace quickly, feeling his entire body tensing up as his orgasm quickly approached. “Oh daddy..it’s all yours..my ass, my body, my cock…all fucking yours daddy…”

When he felt the teen tense up, he pulled out of him. The teen whimpered, “Fuck daddy why-” Negan slapped him in the face. Not hard enough to bruise, just enough to sting. Carl yelped and shut his mouth.

“Don’t question me boy. You take what I give you and you thank your lucky stars that I even TOUCH you.”

Carl nodded, “I’m sorry daddy..I didn’t mean to question your authority..”

“Good boy.” he maneuvered the teen onto his side, laying down behind him. He wrapped one arm around his waist, and lifted Carl’s leg with the other. He brushed the head of his cock across his entrance teasingly, chuckling when he whined in response. “Such a good boy..you only had one slip up..I think I’ll let you cum.” he slipped the cock ring off and set it aside, before pressing into the teen again.

“Oh fuck yes…” Carl sighed in relief, which quickly turned into a cry of pleasure as the man picked his brutal pace back up. He pounded relentlessly into him, and Carl relished in the fact that he was going to be so fucking sore after all of this.

“Daddy…daddy I’m gonna cum it’s too good..you feel too good inside of me..” Carl cried out, cumming completely untouched. He saw stars as the white hot heat or his orgasm that been waiting to be released for DAYS finally washed over him. “Oh god..oh god..” it brought a fresh round of tears to his eyes, especially when the man didn’t let up. Thick ribbons of the viscous fluid hitting the sheets, as well as his own stomach and chest. 

“Oh baby…such a good boy look as how much you came..” Negan groaned, feeling his own orgasm approaching. “Oh fuck I’m gonna cum baby..do you want me to? You want me to fill up your slutty ass?”

“Yes daddy…yes please..please fill me up with your cum I want to feel you..oh my god..” Carl cried out as a second orgasm washed over him. The constricting of his walls around Negan’s cock was enough to push the older man over too. 

“Oh fuck…here it comes baby gonna fill you up so fucking good…” the man groaned, pressing in deep. Carl felt the pulsing, the twitching and the rush of warmth as the man came inside of him as promised. When he carefully pulled out, he chuckled. “Such a good boy..” Negan dipped two fingers into the oversensitive hole and scooped out a bit of his cum, raising his fingers to the teen’s lips.

“Open up.” Carl did as told, closing his lips around the digits. He swirled his tongue over them, moaning quietly at the taste and whining when the man pulled them out.

Negan chuckled and pushed the teen onto his stomach, kneeling behind him. “I ain’t done with you yet baby.” He leaned in and buried his tongue into the teen’s entrance, cleaning up every last drop as the teen twitched and moaned beneath him. He didn’t stop until he had a mouth full of his own cum. He flipped the teen over onto his back again and leaned up. 

The teen immediately opened his mouth, letting the older man kiss him deeply and release the fluid into his mouth. Their tongues battled, dancing in the mixture of their own saliva, and the older man’s semen. When he pulled back, Carl swallowed it all and smiled up at him. “Thank you, daddy…”

“Of course, baby boy.”

_____ 

Negan untied the teen and carefully helped him to the bathroom where he gave him a bath, cleaning his entire body with a wash rag, taking extra care in being gentle. The teen relished in these moments as much as he did in the rough ones..being taken care of.

When he was helped back into bed, onto the clean sheets after he was cleaned up and dressed in one of Negan’s shirts, he snuggled into the older man’s sides. Negan covered them both up and stroked the boy’s hair, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead, his temple, his cheeks…anywhere he could reach, murmuring praise and approval against his skin.

“I love you, baby. Love you so much..you mean the fuckin’ world to me, Carl.”

Carl smiling and buried his face into his neck. “I know, and I love you too Negan.” 

They fell asleep with ease, both completely sated and content in being with each other in their post sex bliss.


End file.
